Amor Oscuro
by DAAMHarlock
Summary: Haruka, la Cure Flora estaba sola en la escuela Noble Academy, sus amigas y familia habian ido a alguna parte y Twilight aparecio frente a ella pero escondia algo que Flora no entendia y no se percataba de la faceta que aquella rival lanzaba. Lemon explicito, Yuri y Shoujo Ai.


**AMOR OSCURO**

Advertencia: contiene lenguaje no apropiado y lemon fuerte. Se recomienda discreción.

Era una tarde normal en alguna parte de la Noble Academy, de no ser por la fuerte pelea que una chica de cabellos rubios tenía con una peliblanca de pupilas rojas de vestidos oscuros.

Intercambiaban golpes en el cuerpo y uno certero mandó volar a la rubia hacia el piso destrozando una parte del jardín.

La mujer de cabellos blancos descendió hacia el suelo caminando muy lentamente hacia la chica quien estaba duras penas levantándose.

— Maldita sea… Twilight es muy persistente. —murmuró la rubia rechinando los dientes.

La mencionada se acercó uno centímetros más hasta que llegó a donde estaba la otra, de inmediato la obligó a levantar la barbilla.

— Ahora, sentirás lo que una chica como yo te dará placer, Haruka. —habló la peliblanca mirándola con 'seducción'.

— Jamas me harás hacer cosas extraña, perra. —siseó la rubia mirándola con asco.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces que tal esto… —dijo Twilight plantándole un beso que dejó a la rubia en shock.

De inmediato Haruka rompió el beso asombrando a la peliblanca de sobremanera.

— ¡¿Q-Que carajos haces eh?! —exclamó Haruka furiosa por el beso que le fue dada por su enemiga.

— Pues quería estar contigo, Flora. He esperado mucho para este momento. —argumentó Twilight intentando seducir a la chica.

— ¡Vete al demonio, pervertida! —gritó la mencionada enojada intentando zafarse de la garras de su rival.

Las dos estuvieron forcejeando por unos minutos hasta que en una oportunidad, Haruka le propina una fuerte cachetada tirándola al suelo con una mejilla roja.

Realmente estaba muy atemorizada, y furiosa con lo que la chica le estaba queriendo hacer.

Pero Twilight no se dejaba intimidar por el semblante de su rival y entonces fulminó a Flora con la mirada. Nos mostraba signos de enojo ni nada parecido pero si emanaba la gran imponencia.

— ¿Q-Que demonios? No se ve enojada pero… algo me pone muy nerviosa… —dijo Haruka encogiéndose de los hombros. —Tengo que encontrar la forma de escaparme de esa idiota. —pensó en voz alta.

De inmediato se le ocurrió un plan pero arriesgaba su integridad, Twilight se le acercó y entonces Flora se dejó hacer lo que la peliblanca quería con ella, su respiración se sentía desde el cuello hasta el oído izquierdo donde Twilight mordía gentilmente su pómulo.

Pero Flora tenía un plan y aprovechando que la peliblanca habia bajado la guardia la empujó de tal manera que quedara atolondrada y le lanzó un ataque cegador para poder escapar ahora si de la muy 'violadora de chicas' pero no se percataba de que se trataba de una oportunidad para Twilight, porque le encantaba la actitud de Flora y para ella era muy excitante.

Un tesoro perdido que acaba de encontrar y seria ella quien lo reclamaría a cualquier costo.

El rostro de Flora palideció al ver el extraño semblante de Twilight, no parecía furiosa ni nada parecido, sino muy excitada notándose en el rostro.

— ¡Mejor me voy de aquí! —dijo Flora dejando rápidamente el lugar.

Al caer la noche, afuera de su casa, Flora colocaba varias barricadas alrededor del lugar con tan de defenderse de la peliblanca que llevaba días persiguiéndola sin un motivo aparente.

Habia una gran luz tenue, esa era la luz de la luna lleva que entraba por la ventana en el cuarto de la rubia, aunque traía una barrera no era el impedimento de que ese pequeño resplandor iluminara un poco la habitación.

Flora estaba armada con una olla para cuando Twilight entrara por la puerta, le asestara un golpe, fue a vigilar a la puerta de su cuarto y de cierta manera vio estando en shock como la peliblanca traspasaba cada barricada y trampa que ella misma habia colocado.

Volvió a su cuarto posicionándose tras la puerta a esperarla hasta que entrara.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que la dicha puerta se abrio y fue entonces cuando Flora se abalanzó a Twilight a golpearla con la sarten pero esta la detuvo con una mano y a una velocidad asombrosa le quitó la olla tirándola hacia el otro lado del cuarto.

— Mierda… —masculló Flora al ver que habia soltado la única arma y al ver a su rival sonreir amenazantemente.

A la peliblanca le pareció muy divertida mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

— ¡Eso me encanta! —exclamó extasiada la chica.

Twilight decidió acercase a la rubia de forma lenta y amenazante, a lo que la otra se alejó hacia donde pudo hasta que agarró un cuchillo y entonces la encaró.

— ¡Alejate de mí maldita perra! —exigió Flora amenazándola. — ¡Si no lo haces te apuñalaré de manera que no respires!

El rostro de Flora era muy determinante y hasta la mismísima Twilight lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro.

Intentó engañarla fingiendo rendirse pero Flora no era tonta, porque sabia que la peliblanca utilizaba esas tácticas para engañar a sus adversarios y luego darles una puñalada por la espalda, y no señor, Flora no iba a dejarse trolear por una tramposa como Twilight.

— Mira, idiota. Conozco tus tácticas de engañar a las personas pero yo no soy una estúpida. —le advirtió Flora apuntándole con el cuchillo.

— Eso parece niñita… —habló Twilight en tono frio. —Entonces supongo que no tengo mas remedio que hacer esto.

Acto seguido la peliblanca se abalanzó encima de Flora con toda la intención de obtener lo que más anhelaba poseer, el pequeño y precioso de la chica.

Cuando estaban forcejeando se oyó algo que estaba siendo rebanado y entonces un charco de sangre cubrió el piso.

Twilight habia tomado el cuchillo con sus manos completamente desnudas y Flora, al ver el desorden que acaban de hacer retrocedió y soltó el cuchillo gritando.

— ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA!? —vociferó la chica tras soltar el grito desgarrador.

— Ahora seras mia… —dijo Twilight acorrando a la rubia.

Flora se veía muy aterrada y furiosa a la vez que intentó liberarse diciéndole que se fuera a la mierda pero fue inútil. Habia un abrumadora diferencia entre ambas y lo supo de muy dura manera.

— ¿Realmente se saldrá con la suya? —pensó flora forcejeando inútilmente.

Pero de la nada sintió un tacto muy suave, y blandito para su gusto.

La textura de los pechos de Twilight a través de su vestido era impresionante, aun con la ropa como obstáculo la sensación era suficiente como para enloquecer a cualquier hombre o mujer con deseos peculiares hacia su mismo sexo.

Flora entendió eso al tocarlos por accidente y ponerse roja como tomate.

Twilight soltó un peculiar gemido al sentir su pecho perturbado.

La rubia se quedó estupefacta ante la faceta de la peliblanca quien la miraba con deseo, deseo de mujer que se estaba apoderando del ambiente.

Trató de no volver a tocarle los senos pero la tenía justo enfrente de ella a escasos dos centímetros de distancia. Twilight sentía su respiración, su calor corporal además de un hermoso rostro digno de cualquier princesa.

— No me la vas a hacer… No me convertiras en una pervertida como lo eres tu… —articuló Flora intentando negarse a ceder a lo que la peliblanca le ofrecia.

Despues de voltear la mirada hacia abajo se topó con aquel paisaje anhelado por los hombres, el escote generoso de Twilight.

El rostro de la rubia se enrojeció otra vez e intentó apartar la mirada pero entonces un susurró muy sugerente y erotico evitó tal acción.

— ¿Acaso te gustan mis pechos? — insinuó Twilight en tono juguetón y sensual.

— ¡No…! ¡Eso está muy mal! —replicó Flora sin poder apartar la mirada con éxito.

La tentación se estaba apoderando de Flora tras verle lo que su rival y enemiga ofrecía.

Su conciencia gritaba una cosa pero sus más profundos dictaban otra cosa, estaba en un trance y no aguantó más.

Enterró su cabeza entre los pechos oliendo una aroma deliciosa que la peliblanca despedía.

El colapso de su mente fue inevitable… Ella habia cedido ante la pasión y sentimiento que comúnmente llaman los humanos, la pasión, una excitante pasión que orilló a Flora a tomar las riendas de la situación.

— Esto está muy mal… No debía hacer eso. —trató de negar la rubia pero fue inútil.

A pesar de negarse a ceder, no podía evitar a gusto los senos de su rival, estaba excitándose por algo que jamas se atrevería a tocar, no quería pero le estaba gustando el ambiente, en fin, un placer culpable que solo ella carga.

El aire habia cambiado la negación de Flora, aun persistía, pero poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo conforme se sumia en el extasis que provocaban los pechos de Twilight.

— ¿Tanto querias escapar de mí, verdad? —preguntó la peliblanca un tanto divertida y seductiva.

— ¿Acaso uno no puede cambiar de opinión? —replicó Flora lanzándole una sensual mirada.

Twilight se enrojeció y entonces Flora sin previo aviso le plantó un beso bajo la luz de la luna, haciéndola abrir los ojos como platos pero el beso era tan exquisito que se dejó llevar.

Twilight tomó a Flora entre sus brazos, acariciando toda la soba erógena al alcance de sus manos, muslos y entre las piernas hasta que logró sacar un sugerente gemido de la boca de la rubia.

— Twilight… Que es esto… Detente… —imploró Flora entre gemidos.

— Tu boca dice detente pero tu cuerpo dice sigue mi pequeña. — articuló la peliblanca al oído.

La otra sin darse cuenta acarició recorriendo con sus manos los muslo hatsa llegar a tocar el trasero, cosa que le agradó a Twilight dejando salir un gemido de aprobación.

Flora comenzó a sentir como sus dedos se humedecían al tocar la labia mojada de la peliblanca, era como si metiera sus dedos en una lata de leche evaporada.

Tras revisar sus dedos, miro que efectivamente ese líquido vaginal tenía la apariencia de leche evaporada, era muy viscoso y espeso.

Intrigada por ese líquido, llevó sus dedos a la boca, el sabor era muy raro pero le fue agarrando gusto y se lo pasó.

La sensación boscosa en sus labios era increíble para su gusto, parecía extasiada por el sabor amargo de aquel fluido y su rostro reflejaba aquella gustosa sensación.

— No pensé que Twilight supiera muy bien… —pensó Flora muy extasiada.

Los ojos de Twilight miraron a una Flora muy distinta a la Flora que ella conocía, lo que mostraba ahorita su rival cure era pasión y perversión que sin duda alguna para la peliblanca era lo mejor del mundo y entonces dejándose llevar por la situación, Twilight comenzó a acariciar el trasero de Flora de igual manera.

— Ahhh… Twilight… —gimió la rubia excitada.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad Flora? —expresó la mencionada de la misma manera al oído.

— Si… Me encanta como me tocas… —respondió Flora dejándose llevar por el placer de la peliblanca.

La mencionada se puso arriba de Twilight y se entrelazaron como enredadera a la corteza de un árbol forme pero elegantemente.

Flora estaba muy encantada por la tez paliza y el cuerpo de su amante que su lengua deslizaba a través de la calida piel de la chica quien no podía mas con la sensación de placer provocada por los labios y lengua de la otra.

Los dedos de ambas se adentraron en las respectivas vaginas de una a la otra de manera que ya no evitaron emitir unos gritos de placer al sentirse una a la otra en el extasis.

— ¡Mas! ¡Mas! ¡Taladrame con tus dedos! — gritaba Twilight excitada.

— ¡Estas muy lindaaa! ¡Hazme lo mismooo! — chilló Flora del mismo modo.

Se siguieron dedeando hasta que colocaron sus sexos y se rosaban dándose una buena rosada excitándose hasta mas no poder.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Twilight! ¡Eres muy buena en estooo! —exclamó Flora dejándose llevar por la pasión.

— ¡Igual tu mi amooor! —contestó Twilight extasiada.

Ambas habian caído victimas de su propia depravación, una exquisita y mutua depravación.

Los roses mutuos eran cada vez mas rapidos y las dos sentían como si algo de lo muy profundo estuviera a punto de salir.

— ¡Ya no lo resisto más, Twilight! ¡Siento que algo saldrá en cualquier momento! —advirtió Flora gritando.

— ¡Sueltalo! ¡Nos vendremos juntaaas! —chilló la peliblanca en su limite.

— ¡ME VENGOOO! —vociferaron ambas al sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica en sus cuerpos lanzando chorros de agua cubriendo el lugar.

Se podía sentir la respiración de una a la otra cerca del cuello, Flora cayó rendida encima del pecho de su amante…

—Te amo, Twilight… —dijo Flora acurrucándose en los brazos de morfeo de su chica.

— Y yo a ti, mi querida Flora…

Los días pasaron y Twilight junto a Flora tenían sus encuentros amorosos cada noche mientras que de dia aparentaban ser enemigas.

Pero en el fondo, con cada batalla ellas se fantaseaban como el que se sometieran mutuamente en la cama.

Con cada golpe que se daban, era como si se dieran placer y sus fantasias eróticas no tenían fin, pero no habia que esperar a la noche para poder llevar a cabo sus pervertidas fantasias eróticas.

FIN.


End file.
